Naruto the SEAL v2
by Mike87634
Summary: Naruto is sent to the US at birth and becomes a SEAL. He gets offered a once in a lifetime chance and takes it. NaruAnko. Slight NaruTsunami in the beggining.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**Somewhere in the middle of no where-er Pakistan.**

Dark. All I could see was darkness. Was I dead? Was I...oh yeah, we hadn't landed yet.

I awoke from my deep slumber on my chopper. I wonder how long I was out. I checked my watch. 12:00 AM. A little bit before we land. I looked to my left to see my good friend James sitting next to me. It was nice to have a friend in the Navy that you had known since your childhood. He was asleep, leaning against the back of the chopper.

So, let's do a little auto-biography, shall we? My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. It's a weird name isn't it. I'd expect a Chinese person to have that name. Anyways, I was an orphan. I was found on the streets of Brooklyn. And no, I'm not that stereotypical street tough from the rough streets of Brooklyn. I wouldn't say I'm normal, but not stereotypical. I was found and taken to the local orphanage. Well, let's just say that the caretakers didn't like my name. For the first five years of my life, I was called Francis.

I was very skilled in martial arts, and I loved art and music. I even got a one-shot comic book published once, but that's not important. Anyways, when I was 18, and graduated, I decided not to go to college. Instead, I decided to travel the world. Of course, my best friend James, decided to tag along on my little adventure.

We traveled around the world, touring country-side to every city. Of course, we did a lot of walking. Once, we even walked from Las Vegas, to Las Angeles. Let's just say, James isn't good at gambling, or handling money. So, while traveling the world, I decided to learn native martial arts that were taught there. We spent 3 years doing that. By the time we were done, we ended up back in New York City. Of course, we didn't have jobs, so we applied for jobs as cashiers, and did odd-jobs.

One day, James came running up to me screaming about a better future. He had a flier in his hand and a white face, so I could pretty much tell it was important. I took the flier and read that there was a Navy recruiting station just north of where we were. Giving it a shot, I went to the man that was working the station. And thats how I ended up on a chopper, with a snoring redneck beside me, and a 70 pound sack of crap on my back.

"You ready for landing?!" yelled the pilot of the chopper. I turned to look at him and realized that and hour had gone by already.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. I was a man. A man on a mission. Literally. I am a SEAL. Part of SEAL Team 6. This mission might be the most important one to date. Today, we are going to kill Osama Bin Laden. The man responsible for thousands of deaths in the US.

The chopper turned slightly and nudged James awake. Thank God. He was starting to snore.

"What time is it?" he asked, trying to get himself awake.

"Time for you to get a watch," I replied, smirking at him.

"Shut up," said James, still wanting to go to sleep.

"Ok sleeping ugly, let's go, we have work to do, remember?" Shadow, our squad leader said.

"Right," We all replied.

The chopper started descending into the courtyard of the mansion and we all made a final check for our gear. Once everyone was set, we all hopped out of the chopper and moved towards the house.

"Cherry, Jessie, cover the door," said Shadow.

"Yes Sir!" the two replied.

"Everybody else, prepare to breach. Once that door blows we are in and out of that house asap." We all nodded in agreement. "All right, stack up!" Shadow said.

We all stacked up on the wall, while the front man was setting the charge. "BREACHING!" he yelled. The door exploded and we all moved into the house, clearing every room possible. I could hear the trouble outside. Our recon team was trying to stop the local authorities from getting in.

We cleared most of the rooms on the downstairs area, getting as many civies out as possible. We finally made our way up the stairs. During the trip up, a man popped his head out of the space, but was quickly dealt with by my CM901. Man I loved this gun. Not as much as my sniper, but they told me to leave it back at base. Too bad. I could have probably taken down Osama through a window or something.

We finally made it to the last hallway. There were five locked doors. Shadow and I took the one on the far end, while the rest of the team took the others. We breached the door and went inside. Sure enough, there was the bastard sitting right there. I raised my scope directly to his head and shot. Perfect shot. The bullet went clean through his skull, not before him falling to his knees and accidentally firing a round. The round ricoched and hit me straight in the fore head. That was all I remembered before it went dark.

All that surrounded me was darkness. I couldn't see, or hear anything. Which is kind of abnormal, since I have a very acute sense of smell. Before I could do anything, a bright flash of light shone in front of my eyes. After recovering from the initial shock, I looked to see a man in white robes looking at me, and smiling.

"Welcome, my child," he said. "You are safe now."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Well, you are, basically, no where," he replied. "I have worn many names, been called many things, but to you, I am known as God."

I looked at him with a confused expression before he continued.

"You are in the middle of heaven and hell. You have done many wrong things in your life. But for each wrong thing you did, you made somebody else's life better."

"So, I'm basically in purgatory," I asked.

"Yes, but, there are more rights than wrongs, yet, there is something else. You see, you were not born of this universe."

I looked at him like he was crazy, but allowed him to go on. Because, well, you know, I could go to hell if I didn't.

"You were born on a place similar to Earth, but the leading military in this place are ninja. They use techniques called jutsu to fight their battles. You were born of a powerful ruler, known as the fourth Hokage. He was a great leader, but sadly sacrificed his life, to save his village. The bad part is, to save the village, he had to seal something. Inside of you. Sadly, the thing that he sealed...is a demon."

I looked at him in shock. I couldn't believe that my own father had done that to me. I bet some of you are thinking that I would think that he's full of bologna, but of course, this is God that I'm talking to.

"As a result," he continued, "both your mother and father are dead. Now, I will give you two choices, you can either go back to where you were born, and live like you were meant to, or you can go to heaven."

I thought about it for a moment. I could either be eternally happy with God, or live the life I was supposed to. Well, at one point, I'm gonna die anyways, and I can only get one chance to see the other world, so I took the oppurtunity.

"I'll go back to my home world."

"Alright," he replied.

He waved his hand out towards me, and before I knew it, I was falling from the sky. Good thing there was a lake below me...and what seemed to be people...wait, did that kid just breath fire?

I screamed on my way down, just to see if I could get anybody's attention. Well, I got everybody's attention. One white haired guy was trapped in a ball. There was a guy with a giant sword on his back, and three kids, and a man who appeared to be halfway drunk.

They all watched as I fell from the sky, and I watched them. I scanned the situation. The children and the cyclops were all wearing the same headband, so I'm guessing their on the same team. The children seem to be guarding the drunk, so I'm guessing that their escorting him somewhere. The man with the bandages on his face had anger in his eyes, so I'm just gonna assume that he's the enemy. I also smelled another scent, but couldn't worry, all I could worry about was killing the bandaged guy.

I felt all of my gear still on, and even my sniper on my back. WOW! God is really generous. Deciding not to waste any ammo, I pulled out my Ka-bar, and did what I thought possible at the moment...try and hit the guy.

When I pulled out my ka-bar, it must have startled the man, because he moved his hand away from the sphere that the cyclops was in, and in disappeared. He grabbed for his sword, but it was too late. I was already close enough, and I slashed at his chest. Sadly, he moved, and I could only get his arm. But, judging by the wound size, I would say that he has about an hour to patch that up before it gets badly infected.

I crashed into the water, creating a small wave that was enough to knock over the bad-guy.

I resurfaced from the water and saw that the cyclops was holding his hand out to me, waiting for me to take it. I did, and he pulled me out.

"Thanks," he said.

"Your welcome," I replied. "But let's save the introductions for later."

He nodded, and we waited for the man to resurface. Once he got out of the water he came at us as fast as he could, but never made it to us. The man was hit by two needles in the neck, and fell over. After that, a strange woman with a mask on jumped from the trees.

"Thank you," she said. "I have been trying to kill him for a while."

She gave us her thanks of graditude, and left with the body. Then, the cyclops turned to me.

"Thanks again," he said. " By the way, my name's Kakashi."

"Your welcome, again," I replied. " My name's Naruto."

Kakashi's eyes seemed to widen a bit, before he lowered them back to his cool gaze.

"Well, thanks. Oh, how much can you bench?" Kakashi asked.

I looked at him, and just shook my head. "About 220, why?"

"Oh, nothing," Kakashi said, right before he collapsed onto the ground.

'Oh that prick' I thought.

"Alright, you, you old drink. Where is the nearest shelter?" I asked.

"Uhhhh, my house, it's just a mile away," he replied.

"Alright. Kids, I'm assuming you need to keep him safe. Guard him until we get to his house, and then we'll get your leader patched up."

The children were hesitant, but none the less nodded. I guess they feared men that fell from the sky.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**Tazuna's House**

I couldn't believe it. I... I just couldn't believe it. These 12 year olds! These children!... were climbing trees without their hands. And I thought boot camp looked hard at first sight. When I heard that long explanation of what the f*** chakra was, I wanted to piss myself. I didn't stay for very long. After 20 minutes or so, I went back to the house.

"How was training?" Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter asked. "Oh, I didn't do any of it," I replied. She looked kind of shocked. I guess men not beating each other up was weird around here.

"I thought a ninja would train with other ninja if they had the chance."

"Ma'am, with all do respect, do you see a headband?" I asked.

She looked at me again, and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Too bad. You could have made a fine ninja," she said.

"And what makes you say that? Is it because of my sexy body or my amazing skills?" I asked. She looked at me and blushed, and quickly looked away. She really has to work on hiding emotions.

"Oh...uhhhh," she started stuttering.

_**DING! **_The kitchen timer went off. Oh she is sooooo lucky. I wasn't done teasing her yet.

" I uh, I have to make the chicken," she said, rushing over to the stove.

Tsunami didn't make it very far before she tripped over my gear, and fell flat on her face.

I got up an rushed over to her. "Oh crap, are you ok?" I asked, flipping her over.

She looked delirious to the situation, and said something, completely unexpected to the situation.

"There...there are pixies...pixies, everywhere!" That was when she passed out.

I...I just couldn't hold it in. I laughed. I burst into laughter. I picked her up and carried her over to the couch.

'Oh sh**, what about dinner.' I thought.

I mean, I know how to cook, but I'm not a professional chef! I guess I could try.

And with that, I took the chicken from the oven, and got to work.

**An hour later**

I finished the chicken. It wasn't my best work, but it would have to do. I walked out to the door of the house and yelled for the ninja to come in and eat dinner. That was when Tsunami decided to wake up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A lot of funny things," I replied.

The ninja came into the door way and sat around the table. Not long after, Tazuna and Inari came in to sit down. I, being the gentleman I was, let Tsunami sit down as I served the chicken.

"So, uh, Naruto, was it? Might I ask, where are you from?" asked Tazuna. I wasn't really prepared for that question. Nobody really asked me anything about myself. But, I guess that's partly my fault, since half the time I was watching those three kids climb trees.

"Oh, uh, I'm just a traveler. Just staying wherever I can. I mostly do odd-jobs and stuff to earn some money to buy food," I lied.

Kakashi looked at me, eying me up and down, like he was checking if I was lying or not.

"Then how did you fall from the sky?" he asked.

I did not, and I mean NOT, want to answer that question.

"Oh, uh, I had some trouble with a couple ninja. Damn thieves stole my money then chucked halfway across the forest." WORST lie I have ever told. But, that speech about chakra really did help me with that.

"Oh, did they have headbands on?" Kakashi asked.

OH COME ON!

"Uh, no, they did not."

He looked at me skeptically, but just kept eating his chicken. I really hope he doesn't ask anymore questions.

"One more question," Kakashi said. It's like he was enjoying this.

"What is that strange device over by your bag? I've never seen anything like it."

I paused for a moment, trying to come up with a good lie.

"I work part time as a black-smith and sometimes a mechanic. Had to help out on trains and such a lot. I picked up a couple of things on the way. I am working on making a new type of weapon. That right there is a finished copy. Unfortunately, I can't find the materials I need to build another one," I finished.

Kakashi, being the weird man he was, paused, yet again, and looked me dead in the eye. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before he looked back down at his food.

"Tsunami-san, this is a very good meal. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh...I...uh," she stuttered. She is really, and I mean really bad at concealing stutters and things.

"He's right," I added. "This is a very good meal."

The rest of the meal just died into a small silence. It was kind of awkward, until the boy, Inari, decided to speak up.

"Why?" he said.

"Why what?" I asked back. I hated to answer a question with a question.

"Why do you try. You can't defeat Gato, or any of his men. You can't do it!" the kid yelled.

I had no idea who the crap Gato was, but I'm guessing he is the bad guy in this situation.

I stared at the little boy. I could see it. The pain. The pain that he carried in his soul. I could see it in his eyes.

"Kid. Let's talk for a minute upstairs," I said. He only looked at me confusingly, with rage in his eyes, but went upstairs in a huff.

"Please, excuse me for a moment," I said. As I was walking up the stairs, Tazuna said something to me.

"You can't change him. We already tried," he said.

I looked at him like he was crazy. Anybody could be changed.

"Then you didn't try hard enough," I replied.

I went upstairs and saw the kid in his room, crying. I couldn't imagine the pain that that boy must have gone through. Well, yes I could have. But to be in that state and to be just a boy.

"Kid, I have gone through some pretty tough things in my life. My friends have died, I almost died. Heck, even my parents are probably dead. Both of 'em. I never even met my parents. But, I always got back up from a tough situation."

I tried to get the kid to talk, and it seemed like he was finally lightening up to me.

"My...my dad. He was killed by the tyrant that is ruling this place. His thugs are all over the city," Inari cried.

Gato. Sounds like a bastard that's gotta die.

"Look kid, I don't know much about this. You might need to talk to Kakashi about this. I'm sorry." I got up and walked out of the room. When I got back down to the kitchen, I told Kakashi that he had to talk to Inari, and I went to bed.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**12:00 AM**

**Tazuna's House**

**To Sasuke (No first person POV)**

Sasuke opened his eyes from the fake sleep that he had fooled Sai with. He knew that this man couldn't be trusted, and Sasuke was determined to find out more about him.

'If I remember correctly, he had a bag on his back when he came in' Sasuke thought.

As quietly as he could, Sasuke snuck out of his room and down to the kitchen, where Naruto left his gear. He turned the light on and grabbed the backpack and put it on the table. He un-zippered the pouch and unloaded all of its contents onto the kitchen table.

'A lot of stuff' Sasuke thought. As he was looking at all of the things, he saw some very, very, VERY shiny, and what looked to be polished medals.

'Let's start with these' he thought. 'Wow, so many. Oh, here's a booklet with descriptions of them.'

'Ok, hmm. Let's see. Navy Cross. Awarded for extraordinary heroism in combat. Oh boy. Probably another dumb show off. Next, Purple heart. Awarded for being wounded or killed in any action against the...United States...I'll look later. Anyways, yadda yadda, killed, oh here is the rest; or as a result of an act of any such enemy or opposing armed forces. Okay, he got hurt. Woopdie doo. Next, Congressional Medal of Honor. Sounds important. Awarded for conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of life above and beyond the call of duty. Oh my god, this guy isn't a traveler, he's a freaking war hero. And there are so many more medals!'

As Sasuke was looking through the rest of the medals, making so many clinking noises, I don't know how everybody was asleep. Well, at least everybody but Sakura. (Do I really need to give descriptions of who they are?)

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes and walking towards the table.

"Research," Sasuke replied. "This man, is no traveler."

Sakura looked at him weird, and then looked at the table, and then widened her eyes.

"What are you doing!?" she asked.

"Sakura, this man, he is a war hero. Look at all of these medals. Most of these are awarded for bravery," he explained to the sleepy girl.

"Well, we shouldn't be snooping around in his stuff," Sakura said.

**Point of View:Naruto START!**

"Yeah, you shouldn't," I added.

The two ninja looked back at me, and widened their eyes. Oh they are in soooo much trouble. I am going to bring the pain. I walked into the room and stared at the two kids.

"May I ask why you are going through my things?" I asked.

The girl was frozen in fear, and the boy tried to look as intimidating as he could, but epically failed. Like, big time.

"What do you expect us to do?! A complete stranger just walks-er-falls into our mission, and expects us to trust him right away?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I expect you to ask me about myself!" I said. "Not once has anybody asked me about myself, yet instead of asking first, you just go straight for my bag, and my medals too!"

I rushed over to him and pushed him off.

"Damn it, get the hell off."

That was when...Sakura..I think it was, decided to speak up.

"Sir, are you a traveler at all?" she asked.

I looked at her and opened my mouth, but I heard a small clanking noise from the living room. Now, I'm no expert, but a clanky noise in your living room in the middle of the night usually means either burglar or rat infestation.

"Hold that thought," I said.

I snuck over to the kitchen and stuck my head around the corner slightly.

Ok, now that is officially not right. Inari was spralled on the floor, Tsunami standing with a frying pan, and Kakashi looked like he was gonna piss himself. I stepped into the room and they all looked up at me.

"...May I ask what you are doing?" I asked. Deja vu.

Tsunami spoke up first.

"I caught Inari here eavesdropping on your conversation...which so happened to be randomly in the middle of the night."

"I caught these two going through my bag," I said as I motioned to Sakura and Sasuke.

Kakashi looked at the two and back at Naruto.

'Ya, he may be a traveler, but I'm just gonna sit this one out' Kakashi thought.

"You have some explaining to do," I said to the emo and pink haired kids in the room.

"So do you," Sasuke stated.

"Tsunami, please go back to your room," I told her. She immediately nodded, took Inari by the ear, and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Alright, you guys are so curious about me, ask me questions. I'll answer to the best of my ability," I said. The kids looked at me skeptically, and then the emo finally spoke up.

"Who are you?" he asked. I seriously thought that I already told him this.

"I told you. Naruto," I replied. Seriously. These kids need to get ears. Or maybe a decent hearing aid.

"No, I mean, WHO. THE. F***. ARE. YOU?" he screamed. I swear I heard an old lady yell 'Shut the f*** up!'

"A traveler. Isn't this just review?" I said. These kids are scaring me. They really need to see doctors.

"NO! I saw all of the medals in your bag. Half of them are for bravery in combat. The other half are for getting injured or whatever the hell you did. Now I am asking for the last time. Who are you?" Man that kid had a mouth.

"Fine, do you really wanna know!?" I said. I was really, and I mean really pissed. If this kid thinks he can just waltz into the room and demand things from me then he has it all wrong. I picked up my M82A1 Heavy Sniper Rifle

, and walked outside.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just shut up and follow me," I stated flatly. I walked out the the stairs of the house and aimed my sniper rifle at a tree. I found a tree that was partially thick, but my sniper could tear through it easily.

I slowly pulled the trigger and shot the gun. It was a really good thing I had a silencer on me or I would have gotten a LOT of noise complaints.

The tree ripped in half and fell to the ground. I lowered the gun and walked back inside, passed the two kids who had their mouth agape.

When the kids walked back in I was already packing my things back into my bag.

"What was that?" The pink haired girl asked.

"My weapon. And if any of you touch it, I will unleash hell's wrath upon you," I stated.

That shut them up for a bit.

I grabbed my backpack and slid it off of the table, only for my ka-bar to fall off of the table.

The pink haired girl looked to see what fell and opened her eyes wide.

"Holy crap! That's bigger than our kunai. That's the biggest knife I've ever seen!" She exclaimed.

I looked at her. WOW. Just...wow.

"And you have the biggest mouth I've ever seen. !" I said, trying to imitate her voice.

"I'm going to bed," I stated.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**AND SCEENE. Thanks for reading. I know, sucky Inari talk. I just couldn't find inspiration, and I didn't want to copy from the manga. So review and give me you opinion. Thanks!**


End file.
